User blog:Swimswimfruit/Marimo and the End
The Espada pirates are resting on an island.. Hevily populated, it's a place where many gather to rest, since the island is located very close to ten other, very dangerous islands of the New World. They are crashing at an old, abandoned building, casually eating and having fun... Magnus is playing the guitar for the rest of the crew, some are drinking, some are playing a fun card game, but they are all enjoying themselves, being clsoe to the peopel they call "nakamas". Magnus: *As he's playing a melancholic tune* Where's your mind running at, Marimo? Marimo: Well... That music reminded me of some things...From the past? Magnus quickly and masterfully changes the tempo and mood of the song, making it a light rock song... Magnus: Now then, we're here to party, not to think of darkness Marimo's thoughts are still cloudy, but the music gets his spirit up, and he decides to drink some of the drink they have to lighten up. As soon as he brings the glass close to his mouth, the music stops. Marimo turns his head, and he looks at Magnus...His expression has changed...it's that of the Yonko, not the musician. Magnus: What are you doing here? The espadas turn their heads around, and they look at the building's balcony. A man is standign there, with his hands in his pockets, and a wide, devilish smile of his face. Man: Is that how you greet yourself, love? In an insant, Magnus drops the guitar, and he's seen seathig his swords. Sounds of metal clashing are heard, as the whoel buidling is sliced. Fortunately, it was sliced so skillfuly, that it stays in place, ready to fall if you just touch it. The man also seathes his swords, as he flashes right in the middle of the party. The man looks like Magnus. Identical to him ,if you will, with only one difference. Whatever's black on Magnus, on Owari it's white. His shirt, his hair, his sword hilt colour, his shoes... Owari: It's the end. Before anyone could react, Owari and Magnus release a huge wave of Haoshoku that cancels each other out. Magnus: Why are you here and what do you want? Owari: Don't worry. I'm not here to write a tragedy. I'm only here to write a sin. He flashes again, and he's standing above Marimo this time. He lowers his body, enough so that he can reach Marimo's ear. Marimo doesnt move, looking straight forawrd with a bored look. He knows Owari jsut watns to talk...for now. He just didn't know what Owari was about to say. Owari: Im only here to tell Marimo one thing. *He whispers, and Marimo's pupils suddenly become small.... Magnus, havign his kenbushoku haki on all the time, realises what's about to happen. With the best of his speed, he opens up a huge wave of Haki-imbued Pantheon, that spreads around his nakamas, enveloping them in some sort of protective barrier. Just as Magnus' flame bursts, Marimo's black flames also rage, exploding furiously, and making the whole buidling that stood tall above them get burned to a crisp. Marimo Youre dead, you freaking dog. Owari stands tall, right behind Marimo...Even though he tried, he didn't manage to fully defend himself from the flames, and gets a burn mark on his chest. His body's calm ,but his face...it's that of a maniac, a complete psychopath. He's grinning really wide, and a very deep laugh is coming out of him. Marimo gathers an amazing amount of energy with his fruit around his fist, and punches Owari. The villain dodges to his right, blocking with his left arm at once, and the whole power from the punch makes some clouds scatter. Magnus immidetly stand up and flash above Owari, with his leg already infront of Owari's face. Owari takes it head on, and crashes on the ground beneath him due to the nature of the kick, that pushes both downwards and towards the face. As soon as he lands, the Captain feels that he should dodge, and he follows his instinct. The next moment, he feels a huge wave of fire passing by his shoulder, burnign his sleeve in the progress...the jet of fire spreads far, as it was aimed for the place Magnus stood. Magnus: What's the deal Marimo? Control yourself. Marimo stands up, and Magnus realises what's about to happen...Because he looks at Marimo's eyes, and he sees somethign he hadn't seen in about 4 years...the Look he had when he lost his nakamas to Kabuto, and attacked Marijois. Magnus flashes once more, this time towards Marimo, but Marimo's already inraged, so he's pretty much a level above Magnus right now. He grabs his friend by the face and the arm, and simply throws him on the ground, making a whole in it... The thing is, his utterior motive was to hit Owari, which he managed...he just used what was handy...in this case, Magnus. Several Owari's start appearing all over the place, like a n illusion...the sound of a baby crying is heard, and Owari's hands are soaked with blood, as his face has an experssion that haunts marimo still, in his nightmares...the look his father Shishio had when he killed people. All the Owari's start getting smaller, liek they are reverse aging...when he finally reaches the age of a baby, his characteristics change, and know, he looks more similar to another baby...Marimo's son, Eric. All the illusiuons of the baby are suddenly slashed, so Marimo snaps. Everythign around him explodes, and the whole building, along with the bround beneath it is anihilated, and Marimo simply draws his swords. At that exact moment, Magnus flashes, holding him by the head with such force that a normal rock would crumble into pieces... Muramasa appears, and using his sword- whip, the Muramasa,he tangels Marimo's right and. Hermes shoots an amazing amount of super glue on the ground, gluing Marimo's feet, while Ray grabs and locks Marimo's left hand with a martial art lock, and Sher holds his body... Owari stands right infront of Marimo , only five meteres away. He's laughing, and he's laughing and laughing. Marimo: LET ME GO! Owari I'll see you on the island that goes by the name "ShiniGami no Mori" (Death god's Forest) Owari dissapears like he was an illusion, and Marimo is let go by his friends, who are carefully not to let him do any more harm to them or the environment. Magnus: What did he say to you? Marimo catches some breaths, while picking up his swords, and he then looks at the sky, with a furious look....He finally responds. "that man...He can make me go crazy...When he told me you died, i shit myself...But he failed to kill you....This time...It wasn't that hard..." He says some words, and the Esapdas simpyl let he go, as he gathers a crazy amont of energy on his legs, and his hits them both on the earth, jumping high" "He told me..." Eric is dead. Category:Blog posts